When a Blur Can't Sleep...
When a Blur Can't Sleep... is an e-wrestling promo written by Dick Dynamo in September 22, 2010 for a 10-Man Elimination Tag where Dynamo will team with Blackwell, Son of Shockey, MC Steel and Richard Michaels, representing Insanity, against Killswitch, Haemoglobin, Atlas Adams, Big B. Brown and Ian Oberon, representing Pyromania. The promo was for the Altered Reality V telecast. Promo When a Blur Can't Sleep... Tossing and turning, Dick Dynamo was having a hard time sleeping; he had a lot on his mind, including what could happen at Altered Reality V in the aftermath of what happened for Revelations at the Insane Asylum. He was having a rough dream, though his sleep was still shallow. The scene zooms into the face of the Black and Blue Blur’s sweat-drenched face, as he kept muttering in his sleep. It goes on for a minute or two, until his eyes bolt open, and he suddenly sits up in his bed. Dick looked around, his face still dripping with sweat, and his hair matted. It was dark in his room, yet he could feel the cool breeze coming from the door to the bedroom’s balcony, which was cracked open to get the fresh California air in lieu of wasting electricity, and using the Air Conditioner overnight. He checked his cell phone for the time, and it was 2:30 in the morning. Dynamo sighed. Long night… Dick took a moment to send a text message to Rich and Steel, asking them when and where the group was going to train as a team. Then, using the darkness of the room to his advantage, Dick got out of his covers, and walked across the room in the natural to get his short-cut robe, and draping it over his form. He then walked out of his bedroom and through the dark house to the kitchen, where he turned on the light over the stove. As he went to fetch the tea kettle, he noticed an eerie light coming from the couch. Knowing he turned everything off before he tried to get forty winks, Dynamo walked across the kitchen, and hit the lights to the living room, which came on suddenly, and revealed a person familiar to Double D holding up a digital video camcorder. Dick: No wonder why I woke up alone. The Blur’s boyfriend, Shawn Garrett, turned his attention from the camcorder, and looked to into the eyes of the wrestler. For those who need a recap, Dick met him after returning home to San Diego at a local gay club, and was surprised to find out they haven’t met before that day. Shawn works at the local gym as a personal trainer, and the Blur never got a chance to meet him, since he worked out with either his old friend or his masked luchador trainer when he can. Shawn looked like someone that Dynamo would consider his type, and it was rare to find a nice enough person to be with, especially for someone in professional wrestling such as Dick Dynamo. Shawn smiled as he looked towards Dick, giving him such a priceless look with a big smile, only a picture could describe it. And since a picture is worth a thousand words, here was a picture of what he looked like at that point in time. Shawn: So you couldn’t sleep, either, huh? And why are you using the robe? I like the natural look better than that robe. Dick could tell that his boyfriend was watching a recording of a very questionable nature; he could hear the sounds of their then-romantic bliss from the other side of the condominium floor. Though it was objected by Double D himself, he couldn’t resist Shawn’s request, though it came with strings. Dick tightened the fabric belt on his robe, and crossed his arms. Dick: I didn’t want to give the peeping tom across the street a free show with my intimate attributes, Shawn. I was just getting some Earl Grey to help me relax a little. The personal trainer didn’t bother to get off the couch at the moment, since he was not even robed when he was watching the video, and Dynamo knew that, since Shawn was more free of his body than he was. Deciding not to say anything more about his habits, Dick just let Shawn speak. Shawn: There is something more interesting and fun than drinking tea to help you get back to sleep, Dicky; you know that. The former champion of different promotions couldn’t help but grin after Shawn winked. They started being intimate after the second date, and have been in bed with each other nightly. Dick: Again? You just like that we delight in our romance nightly, do you? The reason I got up was because I had a nightmare. I just hope it’s my subconscious thoughts that are trying to scare me about the next event I must go to once the time comes. I do not have any plans to lose any time soon, and I am going to make sure everyone knows that. Shawn: Speaking of which, do you plan to get me a ringside seat? Dick: There are no guarantees, since I haven’t worked my way up in LPW yet, but I’ll do what I can for you, Shawn. You are the only sensible guy that gave me the time of day after the scandal emanated from the feud that nearly ended my career. You shouldn’t be up in the nosebleeds to root me on, especially with how short I am compared to the others. Unlike others, Shawn wasn’t going to judge Dick on his past actions. Dynamo was left alone mostly, and he kept rebuffing those who bother to buy him an alcoholic beverage (the Blur was – and still is – sober by choice). He liked Dick a lot, and if anyone had publicly objected about that, they would have to deal with the personal trainer, as well as the professional wrestler. Shawn: Dick, you know I like to keep the demons of the past in the past. You have redeemed yourself after that personal low, didn’t you? (Dick nodded.) You know I don’t care about that concealed sex tape that daddy’s little shit wrestler made to try and destroy you last year. I like the way you present yourself, in public and for me. Dynamo smiled, as he got close to his boyfriend behind the couch, and kissed his neck. Dick was still a little insecure because of what had happened in the past, and how much of a backlash it caused for him in both his career and his personal life. Shawn knew how to make a wrestler feel better about his inner demons, and Dick knew it. However, Shawn was liking how receptive the Blur was tonight, and was just about ready for ‘round two’ because of it. Dick: Once you put the tape away in the fire-safe lock box, I think I am more than willing to try what you suggest, and go for a round two. Let me turn off the lights in here, okay? Shawn: Can we make this round the way I like it? Unfortunately, the Blur knew what his boyfriend meant; he didn’t want to be safe with their night together. Sadly, Dick wants the personal trainer to wait longer before they try that tactic. Dick wasn’t going to risk getting diseased in case they ended up drifting apart too soon afterwards. Dick: You know that I am not going to do that until we are sure about how we truly feel about each other, Shawn. I care for you a lot, but I don’t want to take unnecessary risk, unless we know that our love is strong. Shawn: Let’s see if you can teach me to wrestle on your level, Dicky. Dick laughed, as he turned off the lights to the living room, as both of them returned to the bedroom, leaving what happens next to the imagination. ~*~*~ A good few hours later, the sun was beating on his face like an intense heat from a convection oven, as the Blur woke up to the shrill noise of his cell phone’s alarm, the brightness piercing his eyelids as he opened them. Dick closed his eyes tight, and muttered a profanity, as he sat up in his bed. The bright sunlight was terrible on his eyes, and even more so as he woke up from his slumber. Shawn had helped him sleep a bit better for the rest of the night, and Dick really hated to admit that being intimate could also act as a sleep inducer when needed. Double D then noticed the nice eye-opening fragrant scent of breakfast in bed on a tray that was situated next to him in the bed; a ham, cheese, and vegetable omelet with a cup of Earl Grey Tea, and a warmed apple bran muffin that looked like it was bought from Starbucks around the corner. Dick smiled, as he read the card that was accompanying his breakfast in bed. It was, of course, from Shawn. Dick, I know we were supposed to stay in for the day, but I was called in to train a new client that wanted to start his training today. I can’t say sorry enough, but I made you breakfast before I had to go. You might as well not wait up for me, and try to train today. Not that you need it, with how good you already are… in bed. See you tonight, sexy. <3 Shawn. After setting down the note, Dick got out of bed and into his shortie robe. Dick reached to his iPod dock, and pressed play, as the first song that came up on the playlist was a Glee cast rendition of Lady Gaga and Beyoncé’s “Telephone.” After listening to the first few seconds of the single, Dick quietly walked out to his bedroom’s balcony, and looked out towards the corporate side of downtown San Diego. His thoughts weren't on how romantic Shawn was for making breakfast in bed for him; he was thinking about his upcoming match, and how he would have to help his team to win the match... Altered Reality V will be a rough night for him, as this was his first show on the main card. He was silently wonder what would be in store for him when he helps to represent Team Insanity. After taking a deep breath of the hot, yet polluted, southern California air. He sighed, watching some local private school students on the ground head for the fast food places on the ground level. As a news helicopter flew over his condo building, Dick couldn’t help but to think how beautiful the summer-like day was, though one thing still weighs strongly on his mind in observation, as he muttered out some words that came to mind about the upcoming event. “A hero’s work is never done.” Category:Promos